Life in Detail
by DragonLady626
Summary: The tale of a young sheikah girl who after gaining a unique ally meets a weird young boy and her life is never the same...


Ebon

A young girl sat on a ledge overlooking the village of Kakariko. She had the lightest blond hair you could imagine and eyes as red as the ace of Hearts. She wore the unique clothes that in daylight would identify her in an instant as Shiekah. But at night it made her look like she was one with the shadows. Other than her clothes and eyes her features were very much like the other denizens of the village.

The village that was formerly populated by Sheikahs only was now ran by the Hylians that used to only reside in the castle town, ranch and various small houses in the field. Now even more so than before the Sheikahs were living in shadows. As far as she knew she was the only Sheikah other than Impa currently in Kakariko. Her mother had long since passed on in the war. And her father died soon after due to a sudden illness.

The girl had lived in the windmill as long as she could remember. Ever since to hide from a sudden storm she hid in the upper rafters of the windmill for shelter. It was then that Impa took her under wing. Impa was the one that taught her of the Shiekah culture and traditions.

Impa also taught her of the rings that she wore. Since she could remember the little girl

had these rings on her fingers no matter where she put them down they always appeared back

on her fingers.

These rings were her families symbols. And that in time she could learn to summon the

animal that was emblazoned on one of them. Her mothers ring had a black dog on it and her fathers had a panther.

These animals were the special magical companions of the Sheikah. As Impa demonstrated to her one time. Impa's ring had a black phoenix emblazoned on it. And she didn't even seem to do anything but seconds later an ebony colored bird landed on Impa's shoulder.

She looked curiously at the ring and decided to try calling the dog. Impa had mentioned something about only being able to call the animal that is passed on to the women of certain families.

Suddenly from out of nowhere there was this little black dog sitting beside her. The young girl gasped as the dog in response yelped and ran off.

This was just marvelous, the girl thought sarcasticly as she ran after the dog, I don't even know what the name of the dog is! She used a rope and slid down it while the dog seemingly disapeared into the night.

She looked at the ring and said quietly to it," your name is Ebon, please answer to it," and then she landed on the ground. She heard someone yell and then a thud. And she ran off in that direction.

Using the night as her cloak the girl found herself watching as the black dog she scared was growling at the youth who sat under the tree. The youth didn't trouble anyone normally and he seemed depressed about a lot of things.

"Ebon," she called to the dog softly, and in response the dog stopped growling and went toward her. The dog sat before her looking intently at her with it's big violet eyes. She bent forward and pet the dog.

The dog, Ebon all nights after became the girls silent companion in the shadows of Kakariko. After a few nights with Ebon the girl finally introduced the dog to her mentor Impa.

Impa seemed pleased by this and told her that she was glad she found a companion and when Ebon greeted Impa she was greeted by what seemed to be a silent bow between the two and then Ebon would lick Impa's hand.

Ebon was smarter than most of the dogs the young Shiekah had seen. It could judge people very well though at first she usually doesn't trust them. The dog tended to get along better with Shiekah people than with Hylians though it was fond of the Princess Zelda. And it positively loved Zoras for no apparent reason, though the girl could understand why because she too was fascinated by them.

One night though Ebon seemed distracted by something and when the girl went out to check in on the village Ebon just suddenly ran off. The young Shiekah looked all over the village until she found herself in front of the large grave in the cematary.

There was a small boy in weird clothes just in front of the grave. Ebon was regarding the boy in a way that the young Shiekah had never seen her look at anyone like that. It wasn't hostile, just curious.

The young boy had a small blue fairy with him and was holding an ocarina. He didn't seem to notice the dog and he put the ocarina to his mouth. He played a song she had only heard inside Hyrule castle on the brief visit she had there. That occured soon after meeting Impa.

Suddenly the light drizzle that always seemed to be occuring over this grave grew into a torrential rainshower, lightning crashed and the shiekah dove back as lightning struck the grave.

She heard a yell and a second later she saw Ebon sitting on top of the boy and where the grave should have stood was a small hole that was burnt black around the edges.

"Ebon he's okay," she told her dog after she heard a small groan. After that Ebon gingerly got off the boy and accompanied her like she usually did on her errands around town. Even coming with her to the skulltula house where she worked to keep the curse they had upon them from getting worse.

"Hello Lenia," the head of the family greeted as he swooped down a thread to greet her.

Lenia smiled as she pulled out a pouch on her belt. The pouch contained a small candle and some colored powder.

"Hi, Howard," Lenia answered as she sat down in front of him and started the rite she did nightly to keep the curse from getting worse. Lenia was aware that if she didn't or someone else didn't do the rite the curse would start to take over more of their body and possibly their mind.

"Lightning struck recently, I hope it didn't strike the windmill, did it?" Howard asked noticing Lenia's slightly dishevled appearence.

"No, it struck the cematary. Howard have you seen a weird kid around town lately?" Lenia asked knowing that though they have a curse on them and are bound to the house. The curse allows them to see through the eyes of Golden Skulltullas.

"Other than you?"he asked the smile apparent in his voice and eyes.

"Yes, other than me,"Lenia answered emphasizing on the yes.

"Do you mean the boy that was in the cematary?"

"So you saw it? I know I heard that song he played..."

"You need Impa,"

"Yeah..." Lenia said with a small groan.


End file.
